Realizations
by lovers quarrel
Summary: Inuyasha feels Kagome isn't paying enough attention to him because of her studies. Now Kagome has to explain the importance of her education in her time to the Inu group. How will Inuyasha feel about it?
1. Where's Kagome

Realizations  
  
A/Nthis is my first fic I hope u like it.  
  
chapter 1  
  
i hate those exams  
  
It was a beautiful day in the feudal era. Sunny and clear. The birds were chirping, the bees were buzzing. It was a perfect scenery, if it were for one exception.  
  
If one would look deep into the forest they'd find a certain hanyou that, that exact forest was named after. He was sitting by a magical well, not only sulking, but waiting for a certain time-travaling girl.  
  
Sitting by the magical well sulking/waiting, that's how his friends, the demon exterminator, the perverted monk, the baby kitsune and the demonic cat, found him.  
  
"How long has he been there?," Sango asked worried.  
  
"Since Kagome left this morning.,"replied Miroku.  
  
"But this time seems different. Why is this time different?,"asked a confused Sango. "Hey, did they have another 'I'm-going-home' fight?"  
  
"That's the thing they didn't have one.,"said Miroku.  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"Kagome actually got to the well and it without Inuyasha even noticing.,"explained Shippo, "Heh, heh. That's the first time she's done it wothout him noticing. And now he's bummed out she didn't even tell him she was planning to leave so he didn't get a chance to fight with her."  
  
"He's mad becase he didn't get to fight with her ?"asked Sango,"that's stupid he should be happy that kagome left in a good mood for once.  
  
"Yes, but Inuyasha considers the fights they have before she leaves quality time .," explained Miroku ,"She left without a fight this time, so he must think Kagome dose not want to spend time with him anymore. I know it's a strange concept, but that's how our hanyou friend works."  
  
"Come, lets go talk to him." suggested Sango as they started to walk out of the bushes towards the sulking hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha's thoughts while they were chitchatting  
  
'Why did she leave without telling me?' he look down the well, for the 1728th time that day, hoping to see Kagome smiling back at him, but just as his nose informed him, she wasn't there. 'Does she not want to talk to me anymore? Does she not want to spend time with me anymore? She has been spending less and less time with me lately. Oh kami, what did I so wrong? What if she never comes back? I couldn't bear to live without her.'  
  
He had stop trying to convince himself that he didn't love her a long time ago. It was true she had been spending less and less time with lately, and since she was not paying much attention to Inuyasha, he had been pretty down. But   
  
she was not ignoring by choice mind you, it's just that exams were coming up very fast and she needed to study for it. And studying for exams and fighting demons at the same time did not give a person a lot of free time. Hell, it didn't even give her much sleep either! She had spent countless nights up studying weather in the feudal era or in present time. She was getting quite tired and the group had noticed but had not said anything. They didn't understand why she did these exams. But Inuyasha just didn't say anything because he didn't want the group to know how he felt, as if they didn't know. Yep everyone except Kagome.  
  
normal  
  
"Hi Inuyasha, and as Kagome would say 'what's up'"said Miroku trying to lighten up the mood.  
  
"..."  
  
"Oh come on Inuyasha, Kagome will come back soon.," said Sango as she took a seat beside the well.  
  
"Feh, I don't care if that wench cames back or not.," he lied.  
  
"Then why are you waiting for her?"when Shippo didn't get a reply he started laughing at Inuyasha," See you big jerk you can't dene it. You love Ka-" Sadly Shippo never got to finish what he was saying as he lied motionless on the ground with a large bump on his head. (A/N Bet you can't guess he gave him that bump.)  
  
"Feh, it's just she's got the jewel shards. And...and I meant I wouldn't care if she came back if it weren't for the fact she could see jewel shards.":Inuyasha said defensively.  
  
"Inuyasha you don't have to act like you hate her she's all our friend especially yours." Miroku urged.  
  
"..."  
  
"Look Inuyasha, she said she'd be back soon. She said she just needed to pick up some notes and some more books for those 'exams' things she's been studying for lately." reassured Sango.  
  
"She told you why she was leaving but not me?" the hurt in his voice and eyes were very obvious.  
  
"Bottom line she's coming back soon and-" Inuyasha broke Sango off and snapped.  
  
"And what if she doesn't come back?"  
  
"What are you complaining about? You have the power to go and get her." Shippo had just waken up from his unconscious state.  
  
"She's been very distant lately." Inuyasha looked down at the ground suddenly finding it very interesting.  
  
"Kagome has been distant with all of us lately. Don't think you're so special."  
  
"What Shippo means to say is Kagome has been very preoccupied with these 'exams' and she hasn't had much time to do anything but study. And it's nothing personal towards yourself. So don't take it personally." translated Miroku.  
  
"Yeah, you're right it's those stupid exams' fault. I should just rip those spell books of hers when she gets here. In fact I am." declared Inuyasha. He just hated what those exams did to Kagome and how they made her act. It reminded him of when Kikyo was alive and how depressed she was with her duties to the jewel. He didn't really didn't want that for Kagome.  
  
"You do realize how many 'sits' she's going to give you if even think of touching her books." Shippo pointed out. Inuyasha winced at the thought of the hundreds of sits he would get. He forgot she had that power over him. (A/N more like he was trying repress the memory.) He hated the previous sits he had gotten, especially this one sit he had gotten last week. He had been sat right into a pile of manure. It took him days to get the stench out of his clothes he had spent many hours straight washing them. He really did not want to relive that.   
  
"It would be for her own good. " he said quietly.  
  
"Do you think that matters to her while she's saying 'the word' I can hear it now sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit," one could see the hanyou's eye twitching and his fist clenching. "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, si-" once again Shippo lied motionless on the ground with 3 large bumps on his head. The poor baby kitsune just didn't know when to keep his mouth shut.   
  
"Those stupid exams are taking over her life."Inuyasha complained, "I know she doesn't like them. Why does she take them?"  
  
"Indeed, Kagome defiantly does not like them. I too do not understand why she puts up with them."said Miroku.  
  
"Well according to Kagome they're very important her time."stated Sango.   
  
"Feh, they can't be that important." suddenly the sweetest ,yet familiar, scent he had ever smelled reached his nose and instantly he know who it was.   
  
"What can't be that important?" A voice asked from the bottom of the well.   
  
"Kagome, you're back!" Shippo exclaimed. He had regained his consciousness the moment he heard her voice.   
  
"Wench, how dare you leave like that!"   
  
"Oh, relax Inuyasha I just went to get some school notes." She said dryly to him as he helped her out of the well.   
  
"Feh, whatever" oh he was going to find out what was so important about these 'exams', 'test' and 'school'.   
  
Well that was it for this chapter. This was originally suppose to be a one-shot but then I decided to cut it into 3 chapters. I'll update soon. And would you please, please review I'm begging you here. Chow!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Pink is the color of a guilty soul

chapter 2  
  
i hate the color pink  
  
(A/N)Hey everyone!!! sorry it took so long to update but my mind has kind of shut down for the summer. ; oh n just so u know I'm not a "l love school" kind of person, I just thought it would be a good story for inuyasha, u know since he's always nagging her about going home. Oh n I'd like to thank the people who reviewed me u might have noticed some of them were my friends, lol. Hope u like the story!!!!!!  
  
The Inu group had been walking all day, as usual looking for jewel shards, and were starting to set up camp. As usual Inuyasha would find a good place to set up and the rest of the group would set up.  
  
During the 'setting up time' Inuyasha decided to take advantage and while kagome was preoccupied with making delicious, mouth-watering, beautiful oh so beautiful, gorgeous ramen, inuyasha dragged her godzilla- size yellow bag behind a tree and raided it, sparing everything but those 'stupid spellbooks'.  
  
He flipped through them trying to figure out what was so damn special about them that kagome seem to think they were more important then him. All the strange unfamiliar symbols were making him dizzy.  
  
And while he was raiding kagome's pencil case he came across a see-through stick with pink stuff in it that strangely smelled like strawberries (just so u know it's actually a pink strawberry scented gel pen) he wanted to know why the pink stick smell like strawberry, so he snapped it in half, and accidentally got the pink stuff all over his face. Unlike the effects of toxic black ink, what was overpowering him and rendering his nose useless was a strong scent of strawberries, and instead of making him faint he started sneezing uncontrollably.  
  
"Shit ,(sneeze), what, (sneeze), what the fucking hell, (sneeze), is this, (sneeze), stuff (sneeze, sneeze, sneeze)?"he swore while trying to whip the pink stuff off his face with his hands, and then took one of kagome's towels and cleaned his face, then he stuff everything roughly back into the bag and left it there to go back and sit in his tree while still sneezing a bit.  
  
not so long after  
  
"Hey, has anybody seen my bag? I really need to study this big test." Kagome asked while searching through the camp site. Everybody on the ground shook their heads, no. Kagome walked under a tree and called, "Hey, Inuyasha, do you know where my bag is?"  
  
"Feh, why would I know where your stupid bag is wench?!" snarled Inuyasha from the treetop. While his face showed anger and annoyance, but inside he had gotten really nervous by her question.  
  
"Gees, chill out would ya, I was just asking. No need to blow up." she replied.  
  
"Feh" with that she continued her search with everyone, minus Inuyasha, helping her.  
  
"Hey, Kagome Kirara and I found it!"exclaimed Shippo.  
  
"Oh thanks, Shippo, Kirara. I don't know how I would have been able to study if you guys hadn't found it."praised Kagome as she went and patted Shippo and Kirara on the head and started to take her school books out and then made a loud gasp. "Sango, miroku, may I see your hands, please."they did as she asked, but with confused expressions. After a moment of examining their hands she stomped under the tree Inuyasha was in again and furiously yelled, "Inuyasha how dare you go through my stuff!!!"  
  
"Why are you accusing me, wench!?! It could have been Shippo for all you know!!! Why am I always the bad guy!?!"  
  
"I don't think Shippo could have made these." she held up her math book so he could see, and on them were pink hand prints 10 times bigger then hand print Shippo could have made. (A/N every notice Shippo's hands really small)Inuyasha was starting to look really nervous now.  
  
"Well, Sango or Miroku could have made those."he said desperately.  
  
"Sit!!!" Inuyasha fell from his high position and onto the cruel, unforgiving ground, hard. Before he could move Kagome was at his side and she grabbed his hand. And there his hand was, pink, pink as pink bubblegum, pink as pink cotton candy, pink as a pink sweater, pink for all to see.  
  
"My, my Inuyasha you've been caught pink-handed it seems"stated Miroku with a laughing smirk on his face.  
  
"Well, before I 'S-word' you six feet under, what do you have to say for yourself?"asked Kagome with her eye twitching.  
  
"I...eh...Well..."  
  
"Si-"before she could finish Inuyasha desperately put a hand over her mouth.  
  
"I just wanted to find out what was so damn special about those stupid spellbooks and those fucking tests you always take. And find out why you always want to leave me...eh I mean us for those things."explained Inuyasha quickly. A mouth-still-covered Kagome blinked her eyes and then said  
  
...well at least tried to say.  
  
"Hm mumh mum mh mummh mum mum mnuh mm mumn mummhmn mum munm mn?"  
  
"No, I don't want to find out why you leave because I miss you. It's because you're wasting a lot of shard hunting time." he explained. The mouth-still- covered Kagome's eyes started to cloud with sadness and tears, and of course Inuyasha started to feel guilty, "Ok, ok maybe I do miss you a bit, but very little." Kagome's face started to bright up again.  
  
"How does he know what she's saying."asked Sango.  
  
"I don't know. But this is Inuyasha and Kagome we're talking about here."replied Miroku as they nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Mummn mn mmnm mum mum mum mn mum mumn"she asked.  
  
"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to leave my hand on your lips...eh mouth for so long."he removed his hand quickly as a faint blush appeared on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry you guys feel that way, but I have to go to school."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, a school is where you go to learn stuff and became smarter and-"before she could finish Inuyasha cut her off and said shyly while blushing.  
  
"I think your already smart enough. You don't need to go to that school thing."he indeed thought she was smart, and despite what he always said about her being stupid, in his eyes she was the smartest, most intelligent and brilliant woman he had even met, and with a kind heart to match.  
  
"Oh that's so sweet, Inuyasha."she said with a huge smile on her face, and while she had only said a few words to express how she felt, inside she was crying with tears of joy that Inuyasha actually thought she was smart.  
  
"Feh"and inside of Inuyasha he was beaming with pride and joy that he had actually made Kagome smile.  
  
"But I still have to go to school."Inuyasha looked really hurt now.  
  
"Wha...why?!?"  
  
"Education is really important in my time. You have to have a good education to get a good job when you're older so you can support yourself, and if you get married and have a family to support and provide for them."she explained.  
  
"Well, when you're and have a family isn't the male suppose to provide?"asked a confused Inuyasha.  
  
"Not really, in my time both the male and the female provide for them and their family. And in my time you never have to hunt for your food, you kind of have to buy all your food and clothes and everything else."Kagome explained.  
"So both the male and female provide? But the male is the one that protects the family, right?"asked a nervous Inuyasha.  
  
"No, my time isn't really that dangerous. Don't get me wrong my time isn't without it's dangers. But most families never encounter any life-threating physical danger anyway."  
  
"Fine, fine maybe there is a point to this 'school' thing, but how long is this going to take?" asked a frustrated Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, it takes years"replied Kagome calmly.  
  
"Wh-what do you mean years?"stammered Inuyasha.  
  
"It takes a really long time. I've actually been in school for 11 years already. You have to go to elementary, then Jr, then high school, and totalled up it takes about 14 years."  
  
"So you only have 3 years left till you're finish, right?"asked Shippo.  
  
"Well, sort of. After that, usual people go to college or university, that part's optional, it's basically a place where you learn how to be someone. Like say I want to a doctor, that's kind of like a healer, I have to go to a university and learn how to be one. I'd learn about diseases and how to treat them and stuff like that. And how long you stay in a college or university depends in what you want to learn how to be. Sometimes it may take 2 years, sometimes it may take 8 years, it all depends."the rest of the Inu group had their eyes wide open and their mouths hanging open in disbelief.  
  
"So it may take you more then maybe 10 years to finish all of this?"Miroku asked in disbelief.  
  
"Well, yeah but it's just something you have to do for your future. But it still isn't the funniest or easiest thing to do."  
  
"Is it hard for you, Kagome?"asked Sango.  
  
"Kind of, I mean for most teenagers my age it's hard enough with all the homework, test, exams and entrance exams. And for me it's kind of tougher because I'm here all the time, and I miss a lot of stuff in school so I have to study twice as hard and with less time. And well, the work gets harder each year." Kagome explained shyly trying not to offend her feudal era friends, hoping they wouldn't think it was their fault. Everyone else was trying to take in what they've heard.  
  
(A/N)well that's it for chappie 2!!! next one you find out why Inuyasha was so nervous when Kagome was explaining everything  
  
oh and I'd like to recommend a recreated song that my friend wrote of the 'do ra mi' song it's short, but really funny. You can find it here in it's called 'Do Re Mi'and my friends author name is princess-perfect and please don't say it's an insult to a classic because you know those milk people took one of Beethoven's greatest musical classics and made 'Drink Milk, Love Life' song(u know the one I'm talking about right). Anyway check it out.  
  
Update soon, please please reveiw it really motivates me write faster, chow!!!!!!!(PS I know that's not the way you spell chow as goodbye but that's the way I spell it and if you have a problem with it deal with it!!!)(PS I'll start to say dog chow now because it's spelled that way, LOL) dog chow!!!!!!!! 


	3. Who wouldn't want a hanyou?

A/N: please don't hurt me. I'm sorry I haven't update in almost 6 month. Please be merciful. I promise to try n update more. <:

**Who wouldn't want a hanyou?**

It was still nighttime and the only one who was sound asleep was Kagome. After their conversation the group had insisted she go straight to sleep and have the rest she so desperately needed. At first she had protested, saying she needed to study, but they had countered that she wouldn't be able to think if she was sleep-driven, she had continued to protest, but with not as much effort. She soon gave up, and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was in deep sleep.

Now the rest of the group sat around the fire. They all seemed a bit disturbed (A/N who wouldn't be ;) about what Kagome had told them, Inuyasha especially.

"I never realized how hard it was for Kagome having to live a double life." Stated Sango.

"Indeed it seems Lady Kagome has much reasonability. It must be quite stressful." Said Miroku. "And she also does so much for us too."

"What do you mean?" asked Shippo.

"Kagome supplies the food, medicine, and useful stuff for us. She cooks for us, cares for wounds, is patient with Inuyasha when nobody else can bear him, and that is a very big task, she takes care of Shippo, and a lot more stuff and still keeps a smile on her face." Replied Miroku as he; Sango and Shippo nodded their heads in agreement.

"I think we should give Kagome a day off!" cheered Shippo.

"You know I think that's a splendid idea. What do you think Inuyasha? ...Inuysha?" called Miroku.

"What bakas!" snapped Inuyasha.

"Is something wrong Inuyasha? You've been awfully quiet." Asked Sango.

"Nothing's wrong." Lied Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha if you don't tell us what's wrong we can't help you." Said Miroku. Inuyasha didn't answer at all as they were about to turn away he said quietly:

"I don't have an education."

"Huh?"

"I mean I know a bit of reading and writing from my mother, but not years worth like Kagome."

"Inuyasha what would it matter to you weather or not you have an education?" asked Sango. "It's not a big necessity like it is in Kagome's time."

"That's the thing, it's a huge thing in Kagome's time." Replied Inuyasha.

"So? It's not like your going to be living there anytime soon."

"..."

"Oh I get it." Said Miroku. "You're afraid that if Lady Kagome and you were to get together, and live, and have a family, and she would choose for her and you to live in her time, you wouldn't be able help or provide for her and u wouldn't know how to act in her time, and you'd just be a burden and embarrassment to her. Am I correct?"

"..."

"Inuyasha would never think of you as a burden or embarrassment. And besides think of the kind of person Kagome is. If you did end up living together in her time, don't you think Kagome would take the time to show you the ways of her time?" asked Sango. Inuyasha glanced over at the sleeping Kagome as his gaze softened.

"Inuyasha, if you're that uncomfortable why not just live here? Kagome wouldn't mind." Said Shippo.

"I couldn't do that to her. She loves her time."

"What do you mean you couldn't do that to her! You do that to her all the time! You hardly ever let her go back!" Pointed out Shippo before he was brutally hit on the head by Inuyasha.

"I meant I couldn't be able to keep her from her time permently. Besides it doesn't matter. Kagome wouldn't want some worthless hanyou. Some STUPID worthless hanyou, not when she could have some smart human male from her own time." Inuyasha said gruffly.

"Now why would she want some boring human when she could have the exciting, strong, not stupid, well at least not most of the time, hanyou, who she loves ever so much." Said Miroku.

"Huh?"

"You really should have more confidence in yourself. If you did you'd just see that Kagome loves you." Said Miroku.

"But...I'm hanyou." Inuyasha said quietly.

"All the more reason. Would a boring human have those ears you have? And you know how much Kagome adores your ears." Inuyasha's ears twitched then he turn to glance at the sleeping Kagome once more. He started to think about it and actually see that she may actually care for him. (A/N well duh) and the thought of it made him smile. Upon seeing the smile the others glanced at each other as they happily knew that they had triumphantly succeeded in convincing their friend.

"So are you going to help us plan Kagome's day off?"

A/N: so that's that chapter. The story isn't over yet so please PLEASE review n send ideas. Like I said I'm going to try n update more offten.

_**Dog chow.**_


	4. Day off

Day off 

Kagome woke up to find herself feeling wonderful and refreshed. It was amazing what a good night's sleep could do for a person. Upon waking up she also smelt a delicious scent in the air, not to mention a very excited hanyou at her side.

"Hey wench, it's about time you woke up." He said with obvious false anger.

"Well why didn't you wake me up then? I'm surprised that Mr. We gotta go shard hunting didn't."

"We're not going shard hunting today, wench."

"What?"

"Feh, today's your day off." He said looking away with a blush.

"My day off?"

"Yeah, so you'd better relax and enjoy it, got it?" he said still trying to hide his blush.

"Kagome!" exclaimed a young kitsune as he jumped into her arms.

"Ah, Lady Kagome you're awake. Now your day off may start." Announced Miroku.

"You guys planned a day off for me? Thanks but you don't have to."

"Kagome, you deserve it more then any of us." Said Sango.

"No, it's okay you guys, you don't have-"

"Just shut up, relax and eat your breakfast-in-bed, wench" commanded Inuyasha as, with a huge red blush, he pulled out a tray with food on it and placed it in front of her. Kagome was quite surprised and defiantly touched that they had made her a breakfast-in-bed. "Are you going to gawk at it or are you going to eat it?" Inuyasha seemed to be watching her quite intently.

Kagome who had become somewhat immune to his yelling, since she understood he only did it to cover up his feelings, seemed to see that Inuyasha seemed to be very nervous. As if he was afraid of being rejected, which confuse her a bit. Then she glanced back at her food again.

It was suppose to be pancakes with a bit of fruit on the side. Kagome had once attempted to teach Inuyasha how to make pancakes in her time. The results weren't pretty, cause after their little 'cooking lesson' the kitchen was in a horrid state, with many of the ingredients and/or appliances sticking and/or hanging off of the ceilings and/walls. And the pancakes themselves could be described as frankensteinyish. And right now as she looked down at her current breakfast, the state of it told her it was made by Inuyasha himself.

So that's why he's so nervous. He's afraid that she may not like the food that he most likely worked so hard to make. Kagome was very touched. So she reached down and took a piece of the pancakes with her chopsticks and put it in her mouth. Despite it's appearance it tasted okay, not great, but normal. So she decided to brighten his day.

"These pancakes are great, you guys." It was quite obvious how happy this made Inuyasha, he looked like a little kid on Christmas morning, he also puffed up his chest proudly and even smiles before he caught himself and stopped.

"Feh"

After breakfast the group headed to a nearby lake to have a 'mini beach vacation'. The day had been fun. It had consist of playing games, laughing, the guys drooling over the girls in bathing suits, swimming, one of the guys not being able to control his hand in the presence of the girls in bathing suits, one of the girls slapping him, hitting him, and throwing his unconscious body into the lake, having the other members of the group retrieve his drowning body and revive him, eating a great lunch, napping, relaxing and currently eating watermelon by the lake.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"I've been kinda wondering after we kill Naraku and find all the shards, are...are you...eh...are you gonna...eh..."

"Yes Inuyasha" she gently took his hand to encourage him.

"Are you gonna wanna spend all your time in your time?"

"What? Why do you ask?"

"Well I just wanna know if you like your time more then here and if you'd rather stay there after." He said quietly. She didn't really understand what he really meant by all of that, but decided to play along, ease his mind from whatever was worrying him.

"Well, I guess I would want to spend more time in my time, but I'd still come back here a lot. After all we've been through I couldn't imagine life without you guys. In the end I guess I'd end up living both here and there."

"Really?" he asked hopefully. He was overjoyed. Maybe he could have a future with her and take care of her if she wanted to live here too.

"Of course." She answered and then squeezed his hand reassuringly as they watched the rest of the members of their little group play in the water fondly.

THE END 

A/N: hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. So there, finished my first fic. What did you think of it? Did you guys like it or am I a total failer as a writer? PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Kk, dog chow. u


End file.
